Soul of a Warrior
by MermaidAssassin
Summary: Andrea finds an injured Predator/Yautja in the woods and helps him. Little did she know how much her life would drastically change after meeting him. Human/Yautja pairing.
1. The meeting

Zirconia: If you see anything I need to work on then tell me. Just don't be mean about it. This is some what of a role play with one of my friends from Portugal. I posted this same fan fiction on but I've added more stuff on the version that is here. Don't ask me why, I just got bored.

Disclaimer: I don't own Predator and I make no money from it, this is just a fanfiction that was just for fun. I own my ocs, though.

* * *

In the vastness of the space, a space ship was traveling, through the galaxy, but it wasn't a regular one, it belonged to a race.

Yautja.

They were traveling in the direction of a blue planet... Earth.

Preparing for a hunt on Earth, they had made a discovery. It appeared that the Xenomorphs had escaped somehow, and the Yautjas wanted to discover what happened before they appeared on the planet.

It is the first time for some Predator's hunt on Earth, but they were already blooded warriors, which was a good start, and they were overly anxious to hunt Xenomorphs and human beings. But in this moment they were preparing themselves for the hunt and a place for their future's trophies.

"We have to be ready for the hunt." The Elder spoke to all of them, then looked at the youngest of the group, "Ven-Ahn, I am counting on you, to recognize the place."

The young Predator looked at his Elder, he knew they could rely on him. He was excellent in searching for information and seeking new places to hunt worthless prey, but for now he needed to focus on the mission, and possibly do some hunting on his own account, to put a new trophy on his wall.

On Earth, the humans were going about their normal life, ignoring the menace from space and from the unknown beings, who were hiding not to terribly far away from them.

In North Carolina, more precisely on the outskirts of Reidsville, lived a 24 year old girl, named Andrea. She lived on a farm, which belonged to her grandparents before they passed away. She'd lived there all her life.

Andrea loved to sing. Everyone who heard her always complimented her on her beautiful voice but she stopped singing all together after her mother was killed in a car crash. Her sadness put her on a depression, a big one that she had to fight alone.

Her boss always noticed her moods and tried to help, "Oh Andrea! Cheer up, sweet heart." The girl was standing next to her boss, "I'm sure you'll find someone who will love you very soon, dear. You can't stay alone forever." The woman looked at her, but didn't know the real motive of her sadness.

"You really think so, Mama?" Everyone who worked and came there called the boss lady 'Mama' since she was so caring and loving. She was a good boss, one who tried to understand the employees, "God doesn't want his children to be sad and full of grief, honey."

Andrea poured some more coffee into an elderly man's coffee cup before turning and taking off her apron. It was time for her to go home after a long day at work.

On her way home, she thought about her parents. If they were still alive, would she still be happy?

Andrea always walked home through an old trail in the woods. It was long but she needed the time to think. A depression hit her after her parent's death and she had these waves of what seemed to be torment that washed over her. It was always random when they hit. She thought about suicide but didn't want to take the coward's way out. Like most depressed people, she had the suicidal and homicidal thoughts that randomly popped up into her head; she would never act on them, though. She had the moments where she would drop to the floor and just lay there, to sad to even move. Having been put on depression medication a few years back, it seemed to work for a little while.

She sniffled before she pulled her light jacket around her upon feeling the wind blow.

It was then when she heard what sounded like a pained growl, almost a whimper.

She stopped in her tracks and listened...

...but heard nothing.

When she went to take another step forward she heard it again. After a few minutes of standing there, not knowing what to do, she decided to move off of the trail to look for the source of the cries.

The sun was starting to set so she tried to hurry. A purr like click filled the air as she seemed to get closer to whatever it was.

When she came to a hill in the woods that led down into a small creek, she saw something that seemed to resemble a human somewhat. It was a male, she could tell by the body build, and could see that he was tall. He was about in between seven to eight feet, from a quick guess.

Around and on the crying being was bright green liquid that seemed to glow. She cautiously made her way to him and saw that he had been shot several times and appeared to have fallen in an old barbed wire fence that had tangled him up in what looked like an attempt to free himself. She assumed in a blinde rage full of pain he became trapped within the wire. His arms were stuck, he couldn't reach anything. How long had he been here?

As she came closer, the being jerked his head to her and growled a threat, snarling and screaming at her.

"I-it's ok. I won't hurt you." Andrea said in a gentle tone, "I want to help, you."

"Help from an Ooman?" His voice was deep with a gurgling growl that had a slight echo from the mask covering his face. She could barely understand him but somehow managed.

She kneeled beside him on the ground and placed a gentle hand on his torn abdomen which tensed up, another on the cheek of his mask, "I'll get you out." He looked at her, very surprised as she leaves the place to bring something to cut the fence, but before leaving she informs him "Hang on… I will bring something to cut the wire, and take you out of this mess!"

He'd have to wait a while longer but thoughts started invading his mind, "Why did I come to this place? I was reckless in showing my self to that Ooman hunter… because of that I am injured!" He heard steps, and turn his head, and noticed the human woman coming back. She had in her hand two strange tools. He looked at the object, "You brought a weapon to finish me off!" She smiles and started to cut the fence with the thick wire cutters, "Relax… I'm trying get you out… and it isn't a weapon! I guess it can be used as one, though."

Finally the fence was cut and the Yautja was set free. Without warning a hand flew to her neck and pulled her closer to him, off the ground. After a few minutes of silence from him as he seemed to just gaze at her, he let go of her neck, shoving her back. She didn't seem scared which was odd in his opinion. She started reaching a gentle hand towards him before he jerked away with a growl. Her hand on his arm, she managed to see all of his wounds; "Hmm… you had luck… the shots aren't fatal, they passed through your body and didn't damage anything important!" She grabbed her first aid kit she had brought and started cleaning his wounds. Meanwhile, he spaced out. His mind was trying to assimilate the recent events, 'Ooman are prey, but this female is willing to help me. Why? Could it be a trick?'

His thoughts were interrupted by the girl, "Hey! You ok?"

The Yautja growled at her but hesitantly nodded.

He took his med kit from his back, opened it and took out a weird blue gel and put it on the bullets wounds. He let out a roar of pain. She jumped, because of the roar, but noticed not even a moment later the bullet wound was gone. "Wow… if you heal fast with pain… count me out."

He put the med kit back in it's place, then gave a glance to the girl before leaving, "You helped me… I will not harm you..." Saying that he disappeared, leaving a stunned girl behind, 'Wow… I've never seen a being like him before… I have to find out what he is, and maybe his name if he has one! No human can possibly...'

When she treated him earlier, she had studied his features. His long dreadlocks had golden rings decorating them, he had the body of a wrestler with firm muscles. (She loved wrestling so compared almost everything to it) His skin color was a pale light brown, wearing fishnet-like material that covered his body. His strange armor along with his mask was detailed in several symbols, some of his weapons that were visible had the same pattern.

She then realized it wasn't the weapons that called her attention, it was his physic. She blushed deeply upon the thought of that but shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind. He frightened her, yes. But when he grabbed her the way he did, she didn't panic. She had longed for death for the longest time and thought it was finally going to end.

Several hours had passed and Andrea was trying to eat something. She had one of those feelings in her stomach that if she ate anything, she'd just vomit it back up. So instead she poured a glass of Port wine and slowly nibbled some crackers while looking out her kitchen window at the stars, "Why did you leave me Mother, Father… I am so alone in this world… I need the both of you." She took a sip of the wine then left the glass on the table. She decided to go to bed thinking maybe the next day wouldn't be so bad.

As if sensing her sadness her black cat, Salem jumped up onto the bed with her, head butting her, letting her kn ow in the cat language that he loved her.  
She pulled the cat into her arms and eventually fell asleep to Salem's purring.

Andrea yawned, waking up the next morning with the sun shining on her face through her bedroom window. Not even a minute after she sat up in her bed, her phone rang, scaring her cat. When she answered, it was Mama from the restaurant.

"Andrea, honey?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm giving you a few days off, you need some time to yourself. The café is kind of messed up now, anyway. A tree fell over on top of the left side and made a hole in the roof! It'll be a while until its fixed."

Mama was always worried about her because of her depression. She had been a good friend to Andrea's parents when they were alive.

"Are you sure? I can help with-"

"Have a little me time. Like, watch a funny movie or lay out in the sun."

Andrea sighed into the phone, "But Mama-"

"No buts, young lady," The old woman had a smile in her voice, "You needed to take some time off anyway. So I'll see you in a week?"

"A week? You just said-" A click was heard before she finished, "-a few days...and how'd a tree fall on the cafe?" She finished out loud more to herself just to finish the sentence.

She hung up the phone and threw on some clothes before fixing a glass of milk so she could take her medication. In her opinion, it was bad when you had to take meds to make you happy.

After taking her pills and nibbling on a piece of bread so the medication wouldn't make her sick, a step outside for some fresh air didn't sound like a bad idea. She had on her blue jean Capri pants and a pink tank top. Before putting on her brown boots she grabbed her light green jacket that was to big for her since it was always chili in the early morning hours.

"Salem, wanna go outside?"

The cat let out an excited mew then trotted out the door with his tail up in the air.

She decided to walk to work any way to see the damage done to the cafe, through the trail in the woods. She never saw any sign of the odd creature she had helped yesterday so figured he was long gone by now. He was all she could think about.

Once there, she saw the damage but no one was around. She was wanting to see the inside but felt it was better to just turn around and go home. Only this time, she was walking on the main road.

In the shadows two hunters were watching her going away from the place. Andrea didn't know she was being pursued by two men that did not have good intentions, either. One of them had been bragging lately about the weird thing he killed a few days ago. He had always been a jerk to the women in the cafe, always smacking her butt and making sexual comments to her and the other two girls that worked there.

"Hey, sugar. You the one that works at that place, ain't ya?" The taller one said when he grabbed her wrist.

Andrea froze. She couldn't hear any of the words after the second one shoved her to the ground and straddled her. She always said she would kick someone's ass if they ever tried anything like this but now that it was actually happening, she was to scared to even scream.

"P-please! Leave me alone!"

These words just amused the taller man as he pulled on her tank top, ripping it to reveal her front half.  
"Maybe we should just leave her alone, man.

"Shut up!" The tallest forced his lips against hers before she could even try to scream. The feeling of him groping her was horrible.

'This can't be happening! Oh God! Please help me! Send me an angel or something, please!'

It was then when something knocked him off of her, sending him through the air.

After a few minutes when she was able to look up, and saw the man that had first grabbed her in the air. She laid back on the ground on her side, trying to cover herself. She didn't know what was happening but didn't care, she was in shock. She did look up, however when she heard a familiar voice.

"You."

The creature from the day before was pointing to the remaining man.

"Y-you're alive? But I shot you!"

A voice that sounded almost like a recording echoed through the area, "Die, you fucker."

"W-what?" The man was stunned as the voice he heard sounded just like his own.

"Shut up!" It was the man's own voice again that seemed to speak from the creature.

Andrea looked away, not wanting to see the result of this meeting. She was shaking and still in shock, curled up on her side in the grass. None of the screaming around her even reached her ears, she was in a strong trance-like state for her mind to even register anything. She didn't know how long she stayed like that before a gentle but rough hand touched her upper arm.

"Are you ok, Ooman?"

She managed to get out a whimper or two before he picked her up bridal style and began to walk with her into the woods.

Andrea was terrified of what had almost happened, of what had happened… those men had tried to harm her. Suddenly she realized if that creature hadn't come when he did the hunters would've raped her. Thank God someone was looking after her, it was her lucky day despite of her bad luck.  
'I have to admit, God...I wasn't expecting this guy to be my angel.' She smiled, silently talking to her God in her head, 'Thank you for sending him to help me!'

She was pretty much out of it the whole way back to the trail in the woods. Once there, he kneeled down to his knees and opened her torn shirt, revealing the scratches over her chest. They weren't life threatening so decided to let her do what she wanted in order to let them heal. For some reason, Andrea knew he wasn't going to hurt her so didn't freak out.

When they reached her house, she was still in a state of shock and couldn't seem to let go of the Yautja.

Maybe he could get her mind off of it… then he look at her, questioning with curiosity, "Name…?"

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, still. He had to repeat himself before she answered him, "Andrea…" Her name is a little hard for him, so he tried to pronounce it, "Drea?" He tried several times, but hears her ask him the same thing, "And yours?"

So he put his fist and on the chest saying with pride, "Ven-Ahn."

It wasn't to hard for him to speak her language. He had heard a lot of the language from recent encounters and managed to translate half of it so he knew what he was saying.

She had left the door unlocked when she left that morning so he was carrying her up stairs to her room at the moment, she was asleep. Even if she was awake she couldn't walk herself for the shock from the earlier events. Once he placed her on her bed he removed the torn clothing from her body and pulled the comforter over top of her.

Ven-Ahn started to examine the girl on the bed, her body was athletic, and she had smooth tanned skin.

He touched her brown hair, feeling the softness of it, then looked at her face. Something there caught his attention, it was a scar on her jaw line, probably from an old wound. He stroked it, careful to not wake her.

To him she was a beautiful woman, for Ooman standards of course, but her eyes… her bright honey brown eyes, he noticed were full of sadness. He didn't know the reason behind her it but he'd have to discover that, later.

The next morning Andrea was slightly confused when she woke up without any clothes on until she remembered the night before. She blushed at the thought that someone had seen her this way.

Without a second thought she got out of bed and jumped in the shower.

After, she put on a skirt and a tank top with matching flip flops then went outside. In her garden, she plopped down on one of the big rocks that decorated the middle of the flowered area. She always came here to think. She wasn't surprised when Salem jumped up on her lap and cuddled against her chest.

A familiar purr filled the air around her but she ignored it at first, thinking about her parents. The sky above her turned cloudy. Rain was on the way and there was no doubt that there would be storms later tonight.

She hated storms, especially when she was alone.


	2. The Storm

Zirconia: As for this chapter… I kinda didn't know what to write for it so it sounds kinda weird.  
I just wrote this when I was bored…once again…..boredom is murder…and now I'm rambling again…wo0t!

If you see anything I need to fix, just tell me but don't be mean about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Predator and I make no money from it, this is just a fanfiction that was just for fun. But I do own my original characters... I don't even make money off of those either xD

Andrea had turned her radio on and, was listening to some music while working in the garden, when she hears something interrupt the song...

"The National Weather Service in Blacksburg Virginia has issued: A tornado warning for Northern and Central North Carolina. At 11:00a.m. the National Weather Service Doppler Radar indicated a severe thunderstorm capable of producing a tornado south of Bethany, moving north east at 25mph. Heavy rainfall may obscure this tornado. Take cover now. If you hear it coming, it may be to late. The safest place during a tornado is in a basement. If a basement is not available, take cover on the lowest floor in the central part of your house. Always stay away from windows. If you are in a mobile home or a vehicle find another shelter. If possible, lay flat in a low ditch or a low area and cover your head. Please report weather changes to authorities at the local stations. A tornado watch remains in effect until 9:00p.m. in Central and Northern North Carolina and southern Virginia. Repeating…"

As the radio repeated itself she started to become very anxious, it would hit soon, but until then she had to do something to keep her mind off of it and pray that it doesn't kill her horse who was in the barn, eating.  
In her garden, she plopped down on one of the big rocks that decorated the middle of the flowered area. She always came here to think.  
Her cat jumped up in her lap, as usual, and meowed up at her.  
"Yeah, I know. Animals can sense changes in the weather and stuff. It will be ok. We have a basement, you know that."  
A familiar purr filled the air around her but she ignored it, thinking about her parents once more. The sky above her turned cloudy. Rain was on the way and she feared the tornado and the damage it may cause, she'd have to hurry up when the alarms went off at the fire department on the other side of the woods near the cafe, "Damn it! I hate storms, especially tornadoes!" She was cursing under her breath as she felt the drops of rain falling, "This is just my luck! Chances are I'll have a destroyed garden and a wrecked house! So much work for nothing!" Andrea continue to do her work while cursing, not sensing a familiar presence which was Ven-Ahn.  
He was watching her from the trees, blending in so nothing could see him. His eyes stayed on the girl in the garden as he switched his vision so he could see her better. He was able to see as if he had 'Ooman' eyes but he hated to use it. But at the moment, he was looking at how this Ooman truly looked and in his opinion… she was absolutely gorgeous; something about this female made him feel at ease when watching her.  
Though, he always sensed sadness within her and he was overly curious as to what the cause of this sadness was.  
A familiar purr filled the air once again and Andrea looked up with Salem in her arms, knowing who it was, 'Ven-Ahn?'  
Her eyes searched the area as she turned around trying to find the creature from before. She didn't see him until she turned back around, he dropped down right in front of her. Although it was only a good 8 feet away, it still startled her, "'Drea." He remembered her name.

"Are you here to kill me?" She couldn't help but ask.  
Something about this question made a sadness rise in Ven-Ahn's chest. Why would he kill such a beautiful and gentle creature, especially one that helped him? If it was anyone else then he wouldn't give it a second thought before running them through with his blades. He shook his head no and took a step towards her.

"You're not afraid of me?"

"No, why would I be?"

"Most oomans are."

She wasn't afraid, he could tell that. When he stepped closer to her she held out her hand to him, trying to give him a flower she had been holding.  
Ven-Ahn took the flower but wasn't sure what to do with it so placed it behind Andrea's ear. "Only beautiful creatures deserve beautiful things." She gave a gentle smiled and sat back down on one of the big rocks, inviting him to sit on the other one beside her, which he did, "I want to thank you for saving me from those two jerks yesterday." He nodded as if saying, 'Don't mention it.'

The moment was ruined when a chicken landed on Ven-Ahn's head, looking around. Andrea couldn't help but giggle at the site, "Ahahahahahah! The chickens ain't scared of you!" Ven-Ahn, on the other hand was slightly confused as to, why this creature felt the need to jump onto his head… what a weird thing.

Once it was off, and Salem was chasing it away he looked back at the female in front of him and smiled behind the mask even if the expression went unseen by her. She was different. She wasn't like the other oomans. He had killed plenty of other ooman women. Most of the time he didn't even have to think about it. He was a ruthless hunter. Out of his three older brothers, he was the scariest. None of the other Yautja even dared to make jokes at him. This ooman female… why did he feel different when around her?  
Andrea held a hand up and stroked the chin of his mask with a finger tip, "What are you hiding under there, hm?"  
Ven-Ahn's response was turning to the side, looking down as if he was upset about something, if he was to remove the mask he would frighten the girl, by the appearance of his face, but there was another thing… he felt vulnerable when removing the mask.  
"I'm sorry…" She decided to change the subject, "Are you hungry or anything?"  
He shook his head no then stood up.  
"Well, I'm always here if you decide to stop by for a random visit again."  
She thought he was leaving but he just shifted in front of her and held the second knuckle on his first finger against her forehead. "Sadness…"

"What..?"

He had to ask, "Sadness…is all around you. Why is that?"

She looked down with a sad sigh, "I…I'm alone." The Yautja cocked his head to the side as a sign of confusion, "I've always been a loner, never had any friends. My father died when I was just a baby then my mother died when I was seventeen. At my job, the one we call Mama… she was best friends with my parents so she's all I have left. She's getting old, though. I might lose her soon."

"Your creators, how did they pass?" Ven-Ahn asked, turning his head for a moment before she answered as the thunder in the distance caught his attention.

"My father was killed in a hunting accident. I only have one memory of him…" She trailed off, hugging herself, while crying, "When I was but a baby… I remember laying against his chest in a protective embrace… that's the only memory I have, even if I never saw his face or what he looked like. M-my mother died in a motor vehicle accident. By that time I was able to take care of myself but…" She trailed off. Why was she telling him all this?  
"Your father…a hunter? Not like those two from yesterday, I hope." She calmed him, putting her hands in front of her, "No, no… he was a good person. Mother said he was always telling us how much we meant to him and how much he loved us."

"The scar on your cheek?"

'He asks a lot of questions.' She thought, "Some alien looking thing that was black, looked funky, had a head inside of it's mouth. I managed to kill the little fucker, though. He threatened Salem and nobody fucks with my cat."  
Another thunder clap rumbled through the dark sky, sounding closer.  
He saw the fear in her eyes but wasn't quite sure what to say about it, "GOD… I hate storms…" She said again, and put her hands on her head, "The sky, it has a green tint to it. Not a good sign!"

"What do you mean?"

"Most of the time before a twister forms, the sky gets a green tint to it."

'She is scared,' He thought then asked, "A twister, 'Drea?"

She sighs, "I hate storms. It's just that… it isn't just a bad storm coming… our authorities launched a tornado warning earlier. Twister is another word for tornado. Us rednecks use the term a lot. Seeing the sky, the way it is now, it's bound to be a big one. I have to get the animals that are in the barn out! It's only my horse and the chickens that wander in there but still…"  
As if on cue, the siren at the fire department went off, the one toned siren they used for tornado warnings.

Ven-Ahn knew what a tornado was, but couldn't do anything to avoid it. "I have to go… to put my ship on safety against the wrath of the sky." He nodded at her before leaving.  
She sighed watching him leave the place, "Be careful Ven-Ahn… I fear for your safety!" With this last thought she went inside, preparing for the worst.  
However Ven-Ahn went to his ship, moving it to a safe place, but didn't forget to cloak the vessel, sighing, "I hope that Ooman is safe! Am…am I really starting to fall for her?" A beep is listened, and he cursed, "C'Jit… what is it now?" He went to the com room, and turned the screen on, and recognized the Yautja on the other side as Alast'air, his father, "Sir… I am surprised!"

The other Yautja look a his son;" My son, how is your hunt going?"  
He gazed at his father, "Sir, it's going well!" His father was pleased in hearing the news, but listened," I found some… problems, on the Ooman planet."  
The other is surprised, "Problems? How, my son?"  
Ven-Ahn tells everything about the hunters and the tornado, but says other thing, "No signs of any kainde amedha and I may have found my future…mate." but Alast'air, is surprised, " You have found a mate between the Oomans, Ven-Ahn? Do you know if she comes with you, problems will arise?"  
Ven-Ahn knew that, but he had an idea, and his father couldn't do anything against his decision but still advised him, "Don't forget my son, she is a prey species and I can not protect her from the others unless you can mark her as a young blood."  
"She has already killed one."  
"Kainde amedha?"  
He nodded, "T'is a scar on her face from the incident."  
"Then she is worthy. She would still have to prove herself to the others."  
He lowers his head, "Thank you, Father, for your… advice, but I'll tell you this: I know Ooman females in other clans and the ones in ours… they are good mates and warriors."  
Then the old Yautja said with some concern, "I know, son… but while you are there… honor our clan." He signed off.  
Sighing Ven-Ahn said, "I will, Father… I assure you, I will bring those hunter's heads as trophies." He killed them earlier and brought them to his ship but hadn't taken their skulls, yet.

After entering her home, she ran to the other end of the house and, grabbing a light jacket, exited through the other door to let the horses lose from the barn. She saw her cat run up on her way there,  
"Salem! Into the house! Now! Basement door is open!" The cat seemed to understand her as he ran into the house and into the opened basement door.  
The wind was horrible! When she made it to the barn she managed to get the horse out by trying to hold one of the doors open that the wind was blowing closed. After she was positive the area was clear, she tried to run back but turned to see the tornado forming almost over top of her.  
"Son of a-" She began to run as fast as she could with the wind pulling her backwards but knew she was not going to make it. Something hit her from behind, knocking her to the ground. The barn door she had just been holding had been ripped apart and one of the pieces whacked her on her back.  
She started praying when she couldn't get back up from the pain in her back and the force of the wind.  
After that, everything happened so fast. She didn't remember being picked up or anything but found herself on some rocks in the shallower part of the pond that formed into a stream when she came to.  
It wasn't until she tried to move when she screamed out in pain. Sometime before or after she fell, a beam had fallen across her lower stomach, covering her pelvic area and her upper legs, and a tree with broken branches had stabbed through her right shoulder, going through her body and pinning her into the mud and rocks beneath her. Of course nothing was broken, she knew for a fact, but it would be sore to even walk for awhile if she made it out. Nothing vital had been stabbed by the broken braches but it still hurt to the high heavens!  
'Why me, huh? Why do I have shitty luck?'  
She had no idea if anyone would find her down here in the middle of the woods. She could feel the blood coming out of her body and could see it in the water that gently flowed over her chest and neck, "Oh God, I don't want die, now! Not yet! I want to see him one more time at least-" The pain was to much for her.  
Eventually, her eyes shut and she passed out from the pain.  
When she, once again, came to, she barely moved before she screamed in pure agony, "ARG!" She had no idea how many hours had passed but the sun was almost ready to begin going down. She still had a while until the dark of the night came.  
Hardly able to breath, she began to cry. Her tear filled eyes looking up at the sky as she faded into darkness again.  
_"Victor, she's beautiful!"  
"Of course she is, she takes after you."  
"But she has your eyes, your beautiful golden brown eyes."  
"I'm glad she looks more like you, my love."  
"Shall we sing her a lullaby?"  
"Which one?"  
"One that you know."  
"Mine aren't always happy."  
"The one you sang to me before, little Andrea loves that one. Besides, she will be a hunter just as her father."  
"You should do it."  
"I wish for this night-time to last for a darkness around me Shores of a solar sea! Oh how I wish to go down with the sun…Sleeping…Weeping…With you."  
"Sorrow has a human heart, From my God it will depart. I'd sail before a thousand moons. Never finding where to go. Two hundred twenty-two days of light, Will be desired by a night, A moment for the poet's play, Until there's nothing left to say…" _  
Andrea opened her eyes wide, the voices of her parents still in her mind. That song, it was the one she used to sing with her mother. Her mother had told her it was a song from her father's side of the family.  
Her father, Victor. She only knew his voice and his embrace.  
_"Mommy?" Andrea was laying her head on her mother's shoulder, "When will you tell me more about Daddy?"  
"When you're old enough, my darling. When you reach the age of twenty one since that is when you become an official adult."  
"I wish he was still here, then he could take me hunting with him, teach me how."  
Her mother laughed, "Honey, we're rednecks! Ain't nobody got to teach us how to hunt!"_  
A faint smile touched Andrea's lips for just a second upon remembering her mother's comment. She was still in pain, quietly quoting a line from a movie, "Pain is good, pain is your friend. If you still feel pain… you know you're alive." At least, she thought that's how it went.  
She came to the point where she had to moan in order to breathe, "God, please help me…I feel like I'm in an episode of Rescue 911 or I shouldn't Be Alive! Only in those two tv shows the people make it!"

Ven-Ahn felt something… a pang in his heart, "Drea! I feel something… perhaps, she is in great danger…" He left the ship to go to find the human girl, "Great Paya! I hope she is ok… please let me find where she is!" He started searching for her, nearby the farm… then he saw the horse and the chickens loose, hiding from the storm, "Drea's animals… they must have ran away from the danger."  
He saw the familiar form of the tornado… it was huge… probably an F4 on the Fajita Scale, the destruction was massive, the houses, trees and other buildings were destroyed, like a castle of cards, and the debris was spread for several miles. Some houses had been jumped, the tornado left those as they were with very little damage. "I never thought… I'd be seeing so much destruction all at once on this planet…" He noticed a small flood in areas, but the water was so dirty from the debris, pieces of bridges and trees, "Please no 'Drea… Cetanu…I hope she isn't in your place!" He kept walking until he found the rest of her barn… her house was intact, but no sign of Andrea. He looked all around the house and on the inside, "Where is she?"  
A little black furry critter came out of the house, sniffing the ground.  
'That's 'Drea's ball of fluff that moves…maybe it knows where she is!'  
The cat saw him and ran to him, rubbing against his legs before meowing and starring in one direction with his tail twitching before he took off running.  
He started following the cat in the direction of the stream, the one he had been near when she first helped him.  
He was slightly confused when the cat stopped to swat at a random bug that just happened to be flying by before continuing on his way.  
Once closer to the small stream, he saw the water in the pond and in the small stream that lead to it. It was full of debris…then he noticed a body, a woman's body, and it appeared dead. She had so much debris on top of her, and had a shoulder impaled with a branch, pinning her to the floor of the stream, "I'm too late… she's..!" The Yautja started to remove the trees off of her when he heard a moan and started to work faster,  
"V-Ven-Ahn?"  
He tried to remove the branches without hurting her, but sadly it didn't work. He cut the branches with his wrist gauntlets, then removed the rest by hand, flinching behind his mask upon hearing her scream when he lifted the beam off of her.  
Carefully he picked her up bridal style, then made his way fast to the direction of her house.. Though it was damaged with broken windows and such, it was still livable. He gently placed her on the bed, having to remove the branch which is still impaled in her shoulder. But Andrea didn't notice, she was unconscious. Sometime during his bringing her home she passed out.  
He took out his med-kit, then removed from the box a powder, and removed some plaster from its wall.  
All the while, Salem was sniffing him and the stuff he was messing with.  
The other liquid had started to smoke, eventually forming into a blue gel. Ven-Ahn took the gel and with a spatula-like tool starts to paste it over her wounds after removing her shirt. When he finish he removed the rest of her cloths and cover her with the blankets. He spoke in his own language while monitoring her state, "I'm glad I have found you. You are alive and I am happy for that!" He caressed her delicate face and hair which caused her to stir in her sleep but he knew that everything would be ok… for now.  
Pain in her upper thighs up to her waist woke her up. She was quiet about it, trying to concentrate on making the pain go away.  
She calmed her breathing before she looked to the side to see Ven-Ahn. The sleeping Yautja was sitting beside the bed, leaning on the side with his head in his hand. She could tell he was asleep. She couldn't help but reach out a hand and trace her fingers over his dreads, admiring the details on the fancy clasps.  
She wanted him to take the mask off, it had to be uncomfortable trying to sleep with it on.  
His hand other hand was clinging to the side of the bed. Without thinking she clutched it with hers, pulled his arm up, and switched his hand into her other one. She held it to where only their fingers were intertwined and ended up with his palm laying on her chest over her heart.  
She fell back to sleep soon after.


	3. Sleeping Sun

Ven-Ahn awoke, slightly drowsy from his sleep.  
He shifted his gaze up and saw 'Drea with his hand over her heart.  
Her shoulder wound was healed, thankfully. He was disappointed when he pulled the blanket down and saw that the bruises covering her lower stomach down to her thighs were healing very slowly. The blanket was pulled back up, over her chest before he noticed her staring at him.  
"'Drea, how do you feel?"  
"Like I've been in another hunting incident only this time with four of those creepy little things instead of one." She smiled at him then rolled over on her stomach, almost screaming in pain, "Oh my God! I thinking I'm bleeding on the inside!"  
"Technically, you are. But it is not critical or life threatening." He ran his claws gently across her back as she closed her eyes, laying her head on the pillow.  
He kneeled down on his knees beside the bed again when she opened her eyes. He was within her reach so she reached out her hand and traced her finger tips over the details on the mask, "Wouldn't it be more comfortable with the mask off?"  
He looked down and she sat up, dizzy from the pain the bruises caused, she placed her fingers under his chin and lifted his head up.  
Surprisingly, she knew how to take the mask off. Once she pulled the mask away she laid it on the table beside the bed and gazed into his eyes.  
With a gentle smile, she pulled him into a loving embrace, resting his head against her chest.  
"See? That wasn't so hard, now was it?" She ran her fingers through his dreads as she held him close, feeling his arms wrap around her waist, "You have beautiful eyes!"  
She thought nothing of the fact that the only thing covering her body was a blanket. She continued to hold him and began to hum a tune, the tune to the song her mother had always sang to her.  
Ven-Ahn recognized the tune and spoke, "That song…"  
Andrea look at him, with sadness, "My mother used to sing it to me. My father was the one that told her of it."  
He knew that song.  
"Your father, what was his name?"  
"Victor." She said, laying her cheek on top of his head, "Why?"  
"You said he was a hunter?" He had to know things about her father and she reply.  
"Yes."  
There had been a hunter back on his planet that went by the name "V'Ctor" and it sounded just like this human name 'Victor' but he was confirmed dead after…  
'A hunting incident on Earth...' He thought to himself.  
It was starting to become common for Yautjas to pair up with humans as mates but could this woman really be the daughter of V'Ctor?  
He tried not to think about it after that last thought. He'd ask her once she felt better, once the rest of her injuries were gone.  
Andrea, ignoring the pain, pulled Ven-Ahn onto the bed so that he was laying beside her. She had never been this close to another male before, not counting the hunters from the other day but that was forced and she didn't like it.  
But she laid on her side and cuddled against his chest, her arms around his waist.  
Ven-Ahn wasn't quite sure what to do so just held her close and continued to run his claws across her back, causing her to shiver from his touch.  
When he awakened once more, he looked down at the female next to him. She really was truly beautiful to him. The sight of her laying next to him, skin bare and her long hair sprawled out beneath her, was breath taking.  
He had fallen in love with a human… What would his brothers and sister say about this? He had already heard his father's opinion,  
She was a hunter, in human terms and she was the daughter of Vi'Ctor! She had to be. Her memories of her father, the information she knew about him, it all fit together perfectly.  
Vi'Ctor was famous to the clan but he was also a very close friend of his father's. The others had major respect for Vi'Ctor, maybe they would have the same amount of respect for 'Drea.  
He looked down next to him and saw Andrea with her eyes half open, "'Drea?"  
She gave no answer.  
"'Drea… what's wrong?"

"Drea?"  
She blinked slowly and looked up at him, "Sorry…"  
He was confused as he brought a hand up to stroke her cheek with his fingers.  
"I have moments of severe depression where I go into trances… Moments to where I can't do anything at all except lay here."  
"To depressed to even move?"  
She nodded.  
He had seen this before, back on his planet. It was like their will to move or even speak was sucked out of them.  
His sister had been like that before, once. After her mate was killed and after she had lost the pup she had been carrying, she was deeply depressed for the longest time. He was but a little one himself when that had happened. Ven-Ahn's presence always seemed to cheer her up for a little while, considering she helped raise him after his mother had passed away.  
"'Drea, don't be sad." He helped her sit up, gently, careful as to not hurt the bruised areas on her lower body.  
Before anything else could be said, there was a knock on the front door. Andrea stood up, once again ignoring the pain, and put on a pair of blue jean Capri pants and a green shirt that showed a bit of her stomach. She ran to the door and opened it to reveal her boss, Mama.  
"Hello, honey! I was just stopping by to make sure you were ok! As clumsy as you are, I knew you'd get hurt somehow from the tornado that came through." She looked down and saw some of the bruises that started around her waist, "And it looks like I was right."  
Andrea scratched the back of her head with a pout, looking to the far side at the corner of her eyes, silently saying, 'Yeah, I know I'm clumsy…don't rub it in.'  
The old woman came in and sat down on the couch, "So nice of you to finally have a friend other than your little cat!"  
"What?" The woman looked in the direction the older lady was looking and saw Ven-Ahn, "Ven-!"  
"It's quite alright, my child." She said with a grin, "Hoho! You and your mother had the same taste in men!"  
Andrea sat down beside Mama and the woman wrapped her arms around the younger one, hugging her to her chest, "You were always a strong one, child. I might not be around much longer so I had to come and tell you the truth."  
Andrea, still against Mama's chest, looked up, "Truth? About what?"  
"I held out until I thought you were old enough to tell you what your mother was never able to." She rested her cheek on top of Andrea's head, "My child, you take after your father more than you think. He was a very strong being. Even though he wasn't human, he had the purest of hearts."  
Ven-Ahn's eyes became wide from across the room, "He was of the Yautja race?"  
"Yes, he was."  
Andrea began to cry in Mama's arms, "Is that why I've always been so different, Mama?"  
"That may be one reason. After all, the strength of Victor inside you is what caused you to kill those creatures when they tried to attack your mother for all those years and when they tried to kill your kitten. Oh what did Victor call them again things again?" She looked as if she was in deep thought for a moment, "Oh! Kainde amedha! That's what he called those creatures."  
The Yautja in the room took a double take at the two when he heard those words, "So she has already killed..?"  
"Sweetheart, you're mother and father loved you so very much. Victor wanted you to live the life of a huntress. He was going to take you and your mother with him back to his home planet."  
Andrea sniffled as Mama let her go. She took her necklace off and handed it to her. Andrea looked at it and recognized it as the golden cross pendant with a dark blue sun in the middle that had details of the night sky moving through it.  
"Your father and mother made this for you. I finished the ending details for them since they could not. It is the pendant after the lullaby you loved so much. Your mother translated it from the Yautja language to English and she always sang it to you." She took it out of her hand and held it up, pointing to the sun that had the stars and moon in it and began to sing a part from the lullaby, "I wish for this night-time to last for a lifetime. The darkness around me, shores of a solar sea."  
Mama reached over to hook the necklace around the younger woman's neck, "Where there is dark, there is always light."  
"Thank you, Mama."  
The older one stood and placed her hand under Andrea's chin, looking into her eyes, "You have the most beautiful eyes, the eyes of your father. Don't forget, my child. Never forget the love that your father, your mother, and I still have for you. We will always be watching over you." She walked to the door, turning again to say, "I wanted to tell you the truth before I was to pass on from this world."  
Ven-Ahn held his mask on long enough to view the inside of her body.  
She was dying. According to his readings she only had at least thirty more minutes to live.  
Mama looked back to Ven-Ahn, "Take care of her, son."  
"I will." He responded.  
She turned back to Andrea, "I love you, my dear. I always will."  
"I love you too, Mama. Never forget that."  
Mama smiled then left to go back to her home.  
After about thirty minutes to an hour, she walked outside with Ven-Ahn. Everything was still sinking in, it was so much all at once in her opinion.  
Ven-Ahn placed a hand on her shoulder but she jerked out of his grasp when she heard an ambulance going down the road…towards Mama's house.  
"Oh God! No!" She started running with Ven-Ahn behind her.  
'Please, don't be going to Mama's house!'  
She stopped in the woods outside of Mama's house and heard the EMTs as they carried out a body on a stretcher.  
"She called just before she passed away."  
"Are there any family members to be notified?"  
"Yes, sir. But not around here."  
Andrea turned with her back against one of the trees. This couldn't be happening! The one person she had left was gone!  
'We still love you, child.' A voice said inside her head. She looked up at Ven-Ahn and he took her into his arms, "Nothing lasts forever, 'Drea. Do you wish to leave with me?"  
She nodded as she sobbed, her father wanted her to leave this planet eventually, anyway.  
Two days had passed and Andrea went to Mama's funeral, and Ven-Ahn was with her, cloaked. The humans were unaware of the Predator's presence.  
When she went to her funeral, Ven-Ahn was apprehensive, but the girl said to him that she wanted to honor her late boss, go to this funeral and give her respects to the family. He agreed in going too, but cloaked.  
Andrea was dressed in a black suit, and went to the church where all of Mama's family was, when one of their sons went to speak to her, "I am glad you came, Andrea!" and hugs the girl.  
"I had to come. Is the least I can do for her, I am sorry for your lost!"  
He was glad to have Mama's former employee with them.  
"She was a great lady… helped me a lot when my parents died."  
The car arrived to take the body to the cemetery, and everyone followed it, by foot… the cemetery was near the church. When they arrived to the grave sight the pallbearers took the coffin and put it on a platform in front of the grave. A priest approached and celebrated a mass, in memory of the old lady. The family was crying, while listening to the priest. Ven-Ahn, on the other hand, had been somewhat curious about death with humans. He had never seen a human funeral, before.  
The body was buried, and the people left the cemetery, but Andrea stayed, "I just want to say goodbye." Ven-Ahn appeared beside her as she whispered softly, "I will go with him to know my father's planet. I'm not sure if they will accept me or not but…I can hope, right? Thank you so much for everything, Mama!" Then she put a hand on the stone, feeling Ven-Ahn's hand on her shoulder to support her, "Lets leave this place Ven-Ahn… the last thing I had in this world is gone… I have nothing left here!" Both left the cemetery, in direction to her house to rest before their trip. Her animals were gladly taken in by some of Mama's family members so she knew they would be ok. They understood she was leaving and helped her out with the animals, except for her beloved cat. He'd be going with them. Thankfully, no one asked where she would be going.


	4. Departure

**Departure**

Andrea was alone in her room looking at a fancy box her mother had given to her.

Inside was a long white dress with slits on both sides reaching up to her waist. When she put it on, she noticed both of her sides were revealed. The only thing holding the both sides of her dress to her body were the few straps that decorated the left and right sides. The white boots that were to be worn with the dress reached her knees.

Her mother had told her to wear it for that special someone. To her, that special someone was Ven-Ahn.

She looked at herself in the mirror, the dress seemed to fit perfectly.

She began to wonder if her mother had known what was going to happen. Did she know she was going to fall for a Yautja just like she did?

Ven-Ahn was outside at the edge of the woods, patiently waiting for Andrea. He shifted his eyes up to the full moon in the clear night sky, fiddling with one of his dreads out of boredom.

He heard soft footsteps approaching and turned to see Andrea.

She was in a festive Yautja-ish-like dress with her long waist length hair spilling over her shoulders.

She looked like one of those creatures that human's called 'angels.' He was standing there, wide eyed, looking at her before he shook his head and held out his hand.

She turned and looked up at the moon for almost a minute before she took it, letting him lead her deep into the dark woods.

They entered a clearing and Ven-Ahn stopped walking.

"Ven-Ahn?"

He stepped forward and Andrea saw him messing around with the 'mini comp' as she had come to call it, on his wrist and a ship appeared before them just out of no where.

Taking her hand in his once again he lead her onto the ship.

It was dark in the main hallways but other than that it seemed like a comfortable place.

He started to guide her into her new quarters. He thought perhaps she needed her privacy.

'Besides, I don't want rush the things.'

His heart belongs to her, but, Andrea didn't know about that yet, "'Drea this is your room." He pushed a code in the side panel and the door opened, "Wow… I've never seen a room this big… Not like this, before…" She was amazed.

She notice that the room had a large bed, covered with animal fur, and had some shelves for her to put her clothes on. There was a kitchenette and several shelves with several kind of food, a kind of fridge to keep the food fresh, and a private bathroom. She entered and saw a huge tub that was as big as a swimming pool, the bathroom was well equipped with several kinds of shower gel, soap and shampoos, towels and other hygiene related stuff. He explained everything to her and how the things work. she put her bag on the bed, and sat down, feeling the softness of the fur, "I love this room, Ven… thanks, and the furs are so soft!" Ven-Ahn felt so happy that she approved of everything.

After she put everything in order, she heard Ven-Ahn, "I will give you the great tour if you'd like!" He took her hand and starts showing everything. She notice something about the ship's floor, it was covered by a type of fog, a type that was hot and humid. She then noticed the walls, they were dark and had strange symbols that were illuminated with a red light. She felt the carvings, and the details within on her fingertips, "You will learn to read and speak the Yautja language."

She raise her brow, "What? I will?"

He said with a serious tone, "Yes. You will learn how to fight as well."

She was slightly confused, but had to agree, she must learn how to communicate with the Yautja, and the rules of their society. Not all of them were as good as speaking English as Ven-Ahn was.

He speak about everything, then he show her his wall, full of trophies, she noticed some banana shaped heads, "These belong to the _**Kainde Ametha**_!"

She asked, "Where do you find these… beings? I've seen them before."

He answered, "It was on my _**chiva**_."

She don't know what a Shiva was, but shrugged it off and listened to him carefully.

"Oh, this's amazing… you kill these dangerous species to prove that you are a man and for sport…? Wow, that reminds me some of the Tribes from the history books and television shows, they do exactly what you do to pass to adulthood!" That caught Ven-Ahn's attention, and she said, "I suppose that you have a mark of sorts?" He shows to her his forehead, he had a strange mark of a half moon.

She touched it, feeling the mark, "It hurts?"

He smiles, "A bit… but worth it."

She touch on the Xenomorph skull, feeling every detail.

He led her to the training room, she look at the room, and on the wall exists several kinds of weapons, "This is the training room, I pass my time here. Training for the hunts. You will train here with me, I will teach you how to fight!"

"You are aware of the fact that I already know how to fight, right?" Andrea said with a grin, "Maybe not as good as you but enough to protect myself."

"Really?" He smirked behind his mask, "Care to show me?"

His answer from him was a nod then they both stood, waiting for the other to attack.

"No weapons allowed." He said. She nodded once more and stood in position, waiting for him to make the first move.

He understood the fact that if she was anything like her father, she wouldn't attack unless someone else was the one to start it. So Ven-Ahn lunged forward, swinging a fist towards her. He thought she was just bluffing but when he came within range, she ducked, slid between his legs and came up behind him, kicking his back.

He fell forward and turned to face her again, "What style of fighting is this?"

"My own!" She jumped towards him, managing to punch him in the stomach once before he grabbed her waist in an attempt to flip her over and pin her to the ground. Andrea, seeing what he was going to do, wrapped her legs around his neck and caused him to flip over on to the floor backwards.

The Yautja wasn't down long before he jumped up and knocked her in the jaw, throwing her backwards. Though she wasn't bleeding, she shifted her hand to her chin as if she were wiping away blood or saliva.

The wind from her kick blew some of his dreads back as her foot barely missed him by an inch before he aimed to punch her in the chest but missed for her crossed arms blocking him each time he tried. With that outfit on, and the way she moved, it reminded of him a goddess of war, dancing before a battle.

Trying to kick him again, the girl only kicked air when he ducked and grabbed her around her waist. She used him in his position to her advantage and jerked around to knee him in his stomach, earning a grunt front him.

Ven-Ahn continued to fight her, admiring her at the same time. He had no idea how to fight in this style so had no idea what so ever as to what her next move would be.

'She seems to mainly enjoy using her fists." He thought to himself. After five more minutes of their brawling she went to punch him in the face. Ven-Ahn saw his chance to grab both wrists and took it, wrapping her arms behind her back in a way she couldn't get lose from without dislocating her shoulders.

Andrea's first reaction was to kick him in the groin but he held her so she couldn't jump. Her kicks to his shins didn't seem to hurt him at all so she gave up and blushed at the way he has holding her against him.

"Why didn't you do this when those two ooman men attacked you?"

She sighed, "I…guess I just….froze up… It scared me when they grabbed me the way they did."

'She looks ashamed.' He remembered seeing the two of them grab her, "I will teach you how to over come your fears."

She nodded with a quiet, "Ok."

He could smell her scent when she was this close, he had never noticed before when he was with her. He actually liked it, it was a turn on. She smelled of a mixture of lilacs and another type of flower he could not place.

"Oh! Forgive me!" He let her go, not even realizing he was still holding her. A slight pink color tainted Andrea's cheeks before she tried to change the subject, "Anyway!" But thought of the first thing that came to mind. "How do you work the showers?"

"T-there motion censored so when you step in they'll turn on."

It was a little later after that when Andrea went back to her room and took a shower. Ven-Ahn went about his rounds on the ship to give her some time to herself.

After taking her shower, Andrea wrapped the black towel like material around her. She had to laugh upon seeing herself with it on in the mirror. It was a short towel.

'Note to self,' She thought, 'Bring clothes in bathroom next time so it won't be necessary to walk around in a skimpy little towel that hardly covers your butt cheeks!'

There was a bigger one but she didn't need to use one that big.

She opened the bathroom door and peeked around before actually stepping into her room. On a table there was a fancy tray with various fruits on it that hadn't been there before. Ven-Ahn had brought them to her while she was in the shower.

At least she thought they were a type of fruit. She recognized a few fruits from Earth, mainly the pears and apples.

Deciding to put a short skirt and a tank top on before eating the fruit, she put her wet hair up in a bun before picking up one of the apples to eat.

Ven-Ahn had his cloak on in her room, watching her. He wasn't quite sure why but he loved watching her. He didn't want to seem like a stalker so just stood in the corner, his invisible cloak on. She couldn't see him but she wasn't looking in his direction, anyway. She was looking out the huge window at the stars. It was a while later before she turned around and made her way to the trash bin, dropping the apple core into it before closing the lid.

For a moment she looked as if she didn't know what to do. After standing with her arms around herself for a few minutes she made her way to the bed and curled up on top of it in a little ball.

The Yautja approached her once she was asleep and traced his fingers over her soft skin. He could smell her scent again, the scent that was so comforting to him yet at the same time it was a major turn on.

A few hours later, she woke up and made her way around the ship. Ven-Ahn had said his father's ship was way bigger, which was where they were headed to. Andrea just prayed that, on his father's ship, she would be in a room with, or at least near, Ven-Ahn.

She found him in his training area meditating after walking around the ship about three times. She didn't want to admit that she got lost so just said she needed the exercise.

"You didn't sleep long." He noted as she sat down beside him, "Most humans need a little more than eight hours of sleep, correct?"

"I was just napping."

He still had his mask and armor on. The female was quite shocked when he asked her to spar with him.

He was impressed with her fighting skills. Within the few hours of training, she fell out only three times. Most normal humans wouldn't even last five minutes without getting hit at least thirty times.

For the next few days, they continued to train and he taught her the Yautja language, which she learned to speak very well.

Ven-Ahn came to the conclusion that being half human, half Yautja gave one the ability to learn things faster. He'd have to ask one of the 'medics' when they arrived at his father's ship, which shouldn't be to terribly far away, now.

It was about the time length of two Earth days when they finally reached the ship.

Andrea was starting to have second thoughts on meeting the others because she knew some of them wouldn't accept her.

She hid behind Ven-Ahn when they exited the smaller ship to meet with Alast'air, his father.


	5. You're brother's a jerk!

**Zirconia**: I've had major writer's block on this fan fiction. I know what's going to happen but I just don't know how to type it out. I'm trying, though. Thanks to everyone who left me nice reviews! -smooches- and yes, I had to throw in a set of twins. Guess who they're somewhat based off of! xD

Andrea remained behind Ven-Ahn with Salem in the carrier until he opened his ship's main door, then she hid behind the huge doorframe, waiting for the Yautja to address her.

His older brother was beside his father, "Nice to see my little brother is alive and well."

"Ven-Ahn, my son. Welcome back." Father and son began to speak of the planet Earth, the son's six trophies he had earned while he was there and…

"Oh! Father, I have someone for you to meet."

The elder sniffed the air then looked back at his son, "Ven-Ahn, why do I smell Vi'Ctor's scent?" He asked, "There is no way he's ali-"

"Father, I want you to meet Vi'Ctor's daughter. Drea."

Andrea peeked around the doorframe upon hearing her name. Ven-Ahn held his hand out and she took it, letting him lead her out.

His brother growled behind his mask, "You brought an ooman back with you? This must be some kind of joke."

"This is the daughter of Vi'Ctor?" The elder spoke as he approached the girl that was hiding behind his youngest son, "You have Vi'Ctor's scent as well as your own, my child." He stroked his claws through her hair then stepped back, "Not very talkative, is she?" He chuckled.

"She's ooman. What did you expect?" His oldest brother snapped.

"Virgil, show some respect." Alast'air hissed at his son as he watched the human with the sad look on her face, hiding behind Ven-Ahn as if she were terrified by everyone.

"Unfortunately," Ven-Ahn began, "A lot of the others don't accept humans easily. They have to earn a Yautja's respect."

Virgil stepped forward, hissing at his little brother once more, "I will not respect something of a weaker species. Vi'Ctor is a fool for mating with an ooman and producing such a pitiful offspring. He really was worthless, after all." He crossed his arms.

Andrea, didn't accept his words one bit. Without thinking she stepped out from behind Ven-Ahn and approached Virgil, "NEVER speak ill of my father around me or I promise you will regret doing so!" She stepped towards him, showing no signs of fear.

'That a girl.' Ven-Ahn thought with a smile behind his mask.

Virgil was tall. Taller than Ven-Ahn and was wearing way more armor. He was scary to her but she wouldn't accept anybody talking smack about her father.

Virgil just snorted at her and walked away.

"She definitely has her father's attitude." He smirked, knowing this Andrea was going to be his son's mate in the future, "I'm sure the two of you are eager to rest?"

Andrea was so relieved that Ven-Ahn's father accepted her. Vi'Ctor was, after all, Alast'air's best friend and Partner. She watched as he handed Ven-Ahn three objects.

One was a syringe with a metal object in it, which she assumed was a translater of sorts. The other two were items that looked like the nose pieces from the oxygen machines at hospitals only a bit different.

"This is to be injected underneath the skin around your skull." He stepped towards her and she hesitated a bit but remembered she wasn't to good with the language so agreed, terrified.

She was suprised when it didn't hurt but the two items she guessed were for her nose were sure enough some sort of objects so she could breathe. The small one she guessed was for Salem.

'Well he's not gonna be happy about that.' She thought.

After getting the two objects settled inside their noses, thankfully they were hidden up inside so no one could see them, she begged him to go to their room.

The whole way to Ven-Ahn's quarters, she stayed as close to him as possible. A lot of the Yautja that passed her either stopped and glared at her or just shrugged and continued on their way.

Once they arrived at their destination, Ven-Ahn opened the door and led Andrea in.

It was quiet.

Ven-Ahn closed the door and turned around-

"VEN-VEN!"

Two random Yautja seemed to just randomly fall out of the ceiling on top of Ven-Ahn.

"Nice to see you back, lil bro! We-" One said.

"-thought ya kicked the bucket when you didn't return right away-" The other said.

"-like you usually do!"

"You took your time on this hunt."

Ven-Ahn struggled to breathe as he tried to pry himself out of the twin's arms, "Nice to see you, too, Jace…Mik'ale. Get off."

Jace turned upon smelling another scent to see Andrea, "Oh my! Who is this gorgeous creature?"

"Looks ooman."

"Don't we hunt those?"

"Yes."

"What's it doing here then?"

One thing about the twins, they finished each others sentences each time they spoke, along with saying the same things at the same exact time. Sometimes it was annoying to Ven-Ahn.

The two stood on each side of Andrea and sniffed her, curiously.

"She smells-"

"-really good! Where'd you find this one?"

"Somewhere on Earth but where?"

"Jace?"

"Yes?"

"Mik'ale?"

"Uh huh?"

"GET OUT!" Ven-Ahn yelled at them but they didn't hear him.

"She has a critter in a cage!"

"Can we touch it?"

"Will it bite?"

'Drea was somewhat jumpy and cautious around the two twins but managed to say, "Can you be overly gentle?"

"Yep."

"We can do that."

She had already got them mixed up from when Ven-Ahn had just pointed them out while saying their names.

The two watched as she took out her black cat and held him against her chest in a protective sort of way. They just looked curiously at the furry creature, asking more questions until Ven-Ahn forced them out of the room.

The twins had a room right beside his so they were always knocking against the walls, playing loud 'music,' fighting against each other. Sometimes when they screamed loud enough they can be heard through the walls as well.

"They seem…happy to see you!" Andrea smiled at the Yautja in front of her.

"You'll be sharing these quarters with me, is that ok?"

She nodded. He explained he'd be sleeping on what looked like a couch in another room but Andrea told him he'd better sleep on his bed, she'd take the couch, "I didn't come here to run you out of your bed!"

(Meanwhile)

"She has to prove herself worthy to me."

"Virgil! Stop being a jerk!"

"But Sa-anne-"

"But nothing! She can speak our language and she is Vi'Ctor's daughter! If I recall correctly, Vi'Ctor has saved your ass quite a few times!" The female Yautja stood with her hands on her hips as she spoke to her brother, "Our little brother is in love with her and YOU are going to accept that little fact along with her whether you like it or not!" Sa-anne huffed madly as she turned and walked out of the training area. She wanted to meet this human girl that her youngest brother had fallen for.

Andrea was in the quarters alone. Ven-Ahn had gone to talk to his father about a hunt that was soon to come. She was sitting on the bed when she heard a female's voice come from the door.

She turned and saw a female Yautja with gorgeous peach colored skin. Her outfit looked like something a goddess would wear. The golden colored tube top matched the skirt that had slits in both sides leading up to the belt-like rope that was holding it on her waist. She was a gorgeous Yautja with the body of a supermodel.

"Are you Drea?"

"Y-yes." She answered, pointing her fingers together as if she were nervous.

She looked up as the beautiful being approached her.

"Why do you radiate fear upon seeing me, little one?"

Andrea looked back down, "I'm sorry. I just get like this around gorgeous people."

Before she knew it she was in the arms of the Yautja, Salem edging against the wall behind them, not sure what to do.

"I am Ven-Ahn's sister, Sa-anne. I'm so excited to see he finally found a mate! A beautiful one at that!"

The human blinked, confused. She had never thought of herself as beautiful. Not even the men on Earth thought she was. She was skinny and didn't have big breasts, she was always pale skinned and very tomboyish.

Ven-Ahn was thinking to himself on his way back to his room. But once in his quarters, he realized that Andrea wasn't there. She wouldn't just go off by herself, even he knew that. Then he caught another scent in the room.

"Sa-anne was here. Oh no!"

Sure enough, in the room across from his, Sa-anne had Andrea trying on a dark golden colored 'nightgown' of sorts. It looked like what was considered lingerie back on Earth, some of it see-through, all of it skimpy but elegant at the same time. She wasn't used to showing so much skin all at once but the outfit was gorgeous.

"She's not a dress up doll…" Ven-Ahn's voice filled the room.

"But she's so cute!"

'Cute?' Andrea thought to herself. When Sa-anne moved, she stood up feeling almost naked in the 'night gown' she was wearing. Sa-anne called it a night gown but Andrea thought of it more as a fancy, and very skimpy bra, along with leathery ribbon at the bottom of the top, wrapping around her stomach and waist down to the very short skirt.

Ven-Ahn, seeing the human female when his sister moved, nearly fell out in the floor.

Andrea was thankful for her long hair for it covered half of her body to her knees. She could always hide behind her hair.

That was, until Sa-anne gently grabbed her hair and put it in a high ponytail on top of her head, using one of her rings from her own dreads to hold it up right so it wouldn't fall down.

To Ven-Ahn and Sa-anne, she looked like a goddess of war, even though she didn't even have the armor on. To herself, she felt half naked and thought she looked like a skank, "Wow, if I was still on Earth I'd get arrested for even thinking about wearing this in public."

Sa-anne picked up Salem and began grooming him, placing a beautiful scarf around his neck that had golden metallic details in it along with clasps around his legs just above his paws. They weren't tight on him and he seemed to like them after sniffing them for about an hour.

Ven-Ahn, seeing 'Drea and her entire self clearly without her bangs in her face, thought that she may possibly be a goddess in disguise. Her eyes, he loved her eyes.

"Well, then. I think…I want to go back to his room."

"Our."

"O-our room." She grabbed her kitty then stepped out and ran into Virgil, who just glared at her before speaking rather rudely, "Move."

"Ass."

He growled, "You are unworthy to set foot anywhere near this ship."

She knew she had to prove herself worthy, especially to this one.

Sa-anne had her hands on her hips with a foot tapping, angrily against the floor, "Virgil! You are not even worthy to stand in the presence of Vi'Ctor's daughter!"

"Vi'Ctor produced a ridiculous being with a human. She is the one that is unworthy."

Ven-Ahn was ticked, trying to pull Andrea out of the room, until…

"There is no wonder Vi'Ctor was killed on such a weak planet. He must've been overly weak himself, the ultimate coward of male whore-"

He was interrupted by Andrea's fist slamming into his jaw, her knee then hitting him in his stomach, then her elbowing him in the chest. When he fell, she straddled him, ready to punch his brains out until he was good and dead. Or at least until he begged her forgiveness.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" The human female screamed before Ven-Ahn picked her small body off of his brother with a smirk, holding her tight with her back against his chest. After she was taken out of sight, with the black cat following them, back into their room, Sa-Anne crossed her arms with a smile and looked down at her brother, "And it takes another Yautja at least five minutes to get you anywhere near the ground?"

"She just caught me off guard!"

"Right…she isn't weak, just a little lacking in self confidence. She's going to kill you eventually and when that day comes, I will laugh. Don't think I won't and I'll make sure no one helps you, either." She turned, going back to her many outfits she was going to dress the human up in.


	6. Proving Her Value

**It's a little late, sorry everyone. Thank you to BlackWitch31 for helping me with this! I couldn't have done this chapter without you! -sends hugs- If anyone sees any mistakes, tell me! **

**Don't like, don't read. -Sends love to everyone even the people that love to hate.-**

* * *

Andrea was too upset due to Ven-Ahn's brother's attitude, although she would have faced him without fear, she started to think that she really didn't deserve to be among the Predators, "That moron will see soon enough that he messed with the wrong girl!"

Ven-Ahn looked at the girl with his mandibles forming into a smile. Yes, his brother Virgil was just asking for trouble.  
He started to massage her back, "You did well 'Drea, confronting him like that. He got what he was asking for."  
The girl started to get relaxed and smiled a bit, "Glad you agree, Ven!"  
The Yautja begins to feel that Andrea is tense and puts his hands on the right spot, but warns her, "But you have to be careful with my brother, he's crazy."  
"As am I," She claimed, "He had no right to say those things about my father and my mother! "

"She is really her father's daughter, he had a bad temper." He thought.  
Shortly after Andrea was asleep due Ven-Ahn's massages, his eyes studied her. "She is the Ooman of my dreams. I will make her mine, despite the fact she is considered my mate already." He respected the girl who was in front of him. She had good values, things he appreciated in a female. She wasn't spoiled or bratty, and was dominate which please him greatly.

Moments after his sister appears, Sa-Anne, "I came to see how she is, Brother." Ven-Ahn had finished covering up Andrea, "She is resting since her body is not used to traveling in such a way. Virgil's attitude wasn't the right one."  
She sighs, "I know, he was an imbecile! He has no right to act this way. Who is he to decide whether or not she is worthy of being among us?"  
Ven-Ahn replies with a sigh, "Unfortunately our society is so harsh with the Ooman race."

"She isn't the daughter of just any Yautja, Ven. She's the daughter of Vic'tor, one of the most famous of hunters, who was highly respected among us."  
Ven looks his sister wondering, "Vic'Tor's Death is a mystery to us, Sa-Anne. Everyone thinks he was killed while hunting Oomans." Sa-Anne then remembered something she had been told to her years earlier about Andrea's father, "Ven, I heard a story related to Vic'Tor death!"

Curiosity spoke, "Do tell, sister."

Sa-Anne sits looking now to the human who is lying on the bed area and then to her brother. Her eyes look out the window, "Vic'Tor's companion told that he died defending their human companion from a Bad-Blood."  
Ven is gaping at this point, only few people had been told of his story. "This is not the time for jokes, sister."  
She sighs, "I know how this sounds, but unfortunately I'm not kidding. He died protecting his wife and daughter! No one knew about it except for two of the elders."  
He questioned how she found out then recognized her expression. Sa-Anne was known for her ability to sneak around and listen in on private conversations.  
"And where is he?"  
Sa-Anne finishes off him a little sad," Unfortunately he died in a hunt for five solar cycles ago."

"With 'Drea be a hybrid, she will have to prove her worth to the others."

When it came to other species, the predators were not accepting at all until they could prove themselves worthy. No one had ever been able to prove themselves so far. He was worried about his lover, especially since his brother was so unbelievably strong.

"Let's let the female rest and talk of this elsewhere, little brother."

Surprised with her attitude, Ven-Ahn nodded at her. She seemed excited. "Why are you so interested in the possible match between the love of my life and the asshole that is our brother?"

"First, because I like her. Second because I see she has potential."  
Ven raises his eyebrows, "Do you think she has the potential to fight?"  
"Absolutely."  
"I have to agree with you, she's got a good left hook but is paralyzed with fear when facing the enemy."

Sa-Anne says just suggesting, "Now." She said, "Leave this to me, brother!"  
Both came to Sa-Anne's chambers where they start talking about Andrea and the possible showdown between her and Virgil.

Several days passed and Andrea trains hard. Most of the Predators who live on the ship came too actually like her because she was just so friendly, treating them as equals. Even the younger weak ones who weren't even battle ready, she treated them as if they were warriors.  
After a while, Virgil and his posse started acting different.  
They ran into each other in the training area one day after that.  
"You haven't had enough from what I had given you the other day?" He looks into her eyes when he spoke, a dominance thing his kind seemed to do a lot which made her want to back down, "Had enough, Ooman? Thou art not worthy to be among us, and I will vow to put your head on my exhibitor trophy!" She began to pop her knuckles while she listened to his words. Inside she was terrified but she did not show it on the outside, "Your father was weak, nor do we know how he could have fallen for a human."

When she went to punch him one of Ven-Ahn's friends grabbed her hand before it could make contact, "Don't do it, 'Drea! Not here…"  
"He just insult my parents, Ju' Quin!"  
"Still not worth it, you'll have the opportunity to fight him!" Suddenly she looks to Ju'Quin," You know, my friend… You just gave me a great idea!" She turns to Virgil, "You will pay for that insult! I challenge you to a duel!"  
"You?! You are far below me in all aspects; I accept your challenge just to show my clan that you are not worthy to be amongst ours! "

"So be it chicken butt!" Her insult had no effect on him as she had hoped. For some reason she loved to try and provoke him.  
Andrea could just hear the smile in his words when he spoke to her once more, "I'll have your head for a trophy on my display with all the others."

"Yeah, when pigs fly! I hope to see you within 5 days in this same place!" The human was terrified of this Yautja but she refused to let it show.  
Virgil left and Ju'Quin just turned to look at her, "Have you lost your head 'Drea? He will turn you into mincemeat!"  
Now ever since Andrea could speak, she would always say what she was thinking without actually thinking about it first. As blunt as ever, she knew that her mouth would get her into big trouble one day and she had a feeling that that day was going to be within the five. But she spoke her mind again to her and Ven-Ahn's friend, "Remember that I am considered a redneck on Earth! Nothing will stop me, much less that asshole!" She begins to train and the news of the fight spread through the spaceship in a matter of hours.

Alast'air knew when the news was quick to call his son, "Ven-ahn, I think we have a problem."  
He wasn't very surprised to hear what his father had told him, yet he was at the same time. "You're not kidding are you?"  
Alast'air took a sip of his beverage, "Virgil had this planned from the very first moment he saw 'Drea." Ven just says, "He does not approve because, the Ooman are prey! Even if she is the daughter of one of our own." Alast'Air smiled, but he also suddenly appeared as very worried, "I like her son, and I would be saddened if we were to lose her, because she is the daughter of my best friend Vic'Tor."

The younger one sat for a moment, deep in thought. He was trying to think up some other options that would not make either of the two rivals sound weak. They couldn't just cancel the brawl; things like that just didn't flow with his kind.  
"Why not talk to Virgil?"  
"Unfortunately I cannot. It would put the Clan's honor at stake." His arms crossed and he noticed that his son looked disappointed with what he just heard, but he continued speaking anyway, "He insulted Vic'Tor, it's reason enough to set up a match, and this one was marked by honor!"  
The elder was right. There was nothing they could do. He just decided he would help the human with her training. All he wanted was for her to earn a place in their society and his father understood this.

Andrea's week was very long and hard with the training and lessons. She trained a lot along with mainly Ven-Ahn, Sa-anne and Alast'Air. Like with any of the Yautja, they were very strict with her. She, of course the girl it all with a determined but wicked smile. It was to clear her honor as well as the honor of her deceased parents. That and the fact that the duel was the next day.

When the training comes to an end she goes to her chambers, and Sa-Anne follows her, "You have done very well in the training sessions all this week!"  
Andrea smiles and thanks her.  
"Know that sometimes you go into a panicked state when you face someone, but you have to overcome it and concentrate." There was a pause, "Oh, one thing."  
Andrea looks at the female Yatuja standing beside her.  
"Whatever happens, you're a redneck!" She used the expression she had been hearing her use for the past few days, "You're going to kick some ass!"

After both hug and then hear," Come, let us arrange your Awu'asa for your duel!"

Andrea knew what the awu'asa was but says, "I don't need armor, I fight like a normal human." The other did not know what to make of this but nods as she accepts her request.  
"Then take this and wear it." She gave Andrea a beautiful tunic-like dress that was rather revealing but looked like something a goddess of war would wear. Wristbands that reached her elbows matched the leg armor that covered her ankle to her knees. What she really loved was the belt and neck armor, the detail and the way it felt. She accepted the clothing and Sa-Anne leaves Andrea in peace, knowing that the human will need rest.

Andrea decided to take a hot bath, knowing that it'd relax her after being so tense. Not to mention, the bath had medicinal properties which relieved the wounds and pains acquired during the intensive training.  
Ven-Ahn comes to appear in the washroom where she was bathing, "'Drea ..."  
She turns around seeing him on the edge of the pool, "You came, Ven!"  
He smiles as he sits on the edge, "Of course I came, just wanted to see if you were alright" He ran his fingers through her long hair, loving the feel of it.

Then, catching him off guard she does the unexpected and kissed him hard, which was reciprocated by him.  
The Yautja felt every inch of the girl's body but does not go any farther. He respected her to much and she noticed, so she pulled back, "Why did you stop?"  
He looks at her, "It isn't the right time, not yet." She gives him another kiss and he leaves the area after nuzzling her hair.

An hour later, Andrea had made it to bed and decided to meditate a bit, looking at the window and gazing into space, thinking, she swore that tomorrow she would show the douche that was Ven-Ahn's brother the important lesson that he shouldn't insult her parent's honor along with hers. He will see what she is capable of! "He's done fucked with the wrong human!"  
With an anxious sigh, the brown haired girl gets up and kneels by her bed saying a little prayer. "God, guide me through this duel tomorrow because I will need all of the help I can get to make it through. Help lead me to victory and forgive me for falling in love with an alien…" She placed her head against her hands, "Everything was just kind of thrown at me all at once, the truth about my father and what I really am. You still love me, right? I don't know if it's a sin to sleep with an alien… I probably don't even have to ask." A sob escaped her as she began to lose faith and question God. "I'm not complaining at all, Lord. But why was I chosen for this path? I'm scared, I admit it.  
Please protect Ven-Ahn and his honor if I am to win this battle!"

Then she lies down in bed turning off the light, falling asleep right away.

Elsewhere, Virgil is among his friends already celebrating the victory. "Tomorrow, I'll erase that inferior freak from this universe!" His friends supported it right away, starting to drink together with him. Everyone continues bragging ignoring the turns that fate takes.

The next morning all gather in the arena of combat, all the Yautjas don't want miss this important event, because everyone wants to see the duel between Andrea and Virgil. Human vs Yautja, everyone knew who was going to win, after all. They just wanted to see some blood.  
The two adversaries were in their separate rooms preparing for the event.  
Andrea was meditating, when the two youngest brothers of Ven-ahn's ran in, "'Drea, please win!"  
She looked at the two younger twins, stroking their heads. Their age was probably equivalent to that of a 16 year old on Earth but she looked at them as if they were children, which they didn't have a problem with, "I will give my best, I promise!"  
"You're the first human we've actually gotten along with!" One began.  
Then the other finished, "We killed all the others!"  
"Oh, I'm glad you two like me!"  
Ven-Ahn stepped into the room and approached her. Taking her hand and putting a small ring on her finger, "Please fight with wisdom and honor the memory of your parents and the clan."  
She looks into the ring saying, "I will, love. I guess this ring will be my lucky charm!" She embraced him warmly then gave him a kiss.  
Ven-ahn tried to hide his sadness as he knew she would not make it out of this alive.

Their names are called, and as one might expect both opponents were standing in front of each other. Virgil said something but she paid no attention, her mind elsewhere.  
"The Kainde Ametha cut your tongue or something, ooman?"  
Andrea gives him the finger with a smile that promised him pain, "Up yours, douche!" Then continued to ignore the Yautja once more.

The two opponents enter the ring, and when the signal is given Virgil circled her. Andrea just stood still, her frame telling everyone that she was calm.

Annoyed, Virgil takes the first step and attacks the human but was surprised when she dove out of the way. 'Drea just forces her breathing to stay calm while putting herself in position to fight him, "It's just a matter of time asshole." She spoke randomly. He attacks again but moments later Virgil's on the floor, which makes over half of the Yautjas watching on gasp. Their strongest fighter was losing to a female human.

Virgil gets back up and attacks it again, and she gives a back flip to avoid the blow. Once he was caught off guard the girl jumped then finished with a kick in full rotation, sending him into the wall.  
Alast'Air raised his eyebrows; the other Yautjas did not know the true nature of Andrea. They didn't know the blood of a Yautja runs through her veins, making her stronger than a regular human.

Virgil was down again, and Ven-Ahn smiled, "Maybe she will win this!" He smiled more when he saw his brother was being humiliated!  
Once more, Virgil got up trying to hit her or at least hurt her, "How dare you insult my honor freak?!"  
"I'm literally wipe the floor with you! Do not test me! Just give up!"  
She stands in a defensive position again, watching Virgil's movements. This time she took a punch to the face that broke her nose. It hurt, yes and she felt the blood coming out but shocks everyone by letting out a girlish laugh.  
She feels the pain spreading up through her entire skull but had to ignore it if she wanted to get out in one piece. Her giggles stopped and the two were circling each other. In quick movements, the Yautja takes a step back, then aims a kick to her stomach, with no mercy, " You should not even be here, you're prey!"  
Trying to rise, the female human spits out blood and Virgil continues," Look at you, unable to defend yourself. That just proves that you are not worthy to be among us!" He laughs.

Ven-Ahn was pissed due to the actions of his brother and almost went to intervene.  
His father reaches over and grabs his arm, "No." The Yatuja says while looking at Andrea's figure laying on the floor.  
"She can't defend herself from another attack like that! He is going to kill her and love every minute of it!"  
"Ven do not interfere. Let things take their course."

"My brother has no honor. He is behaving like a bad blood!"  
Alast'Air puts his hand on the shoulder of his son,"I know how you feel son, but right now there is nothing we can do but watch." All the audience continues to watch the match.

Virgil, as Ven-ahn had said was enjoying every second of the fight, "So what's happened to your courage, girl?" Tears were forming in her but she refuses to let him see. She has to get up and quickly before he kills her…

For a moment Andrea lost consciousness, but heard a comforting voice. "Do not give up, daughter. My blood runs through your veins, show him that that you are my child. Remember what your mother always said, 'We're rednecks! Nothing will bring us down.' So fight!"  
"F ... father are you really?" For just a moment, her father appeared in front of her when she opened her eyes," Yes my child. Honor your clan my daughter, as well Alast'Air's son, fight!" His form faded and she was face to face with her opponent once more.  
Virgil doesn't see that Andrea is building a strategy in her head, ignoring all of the nasty things he began to say, "You know, my dear… I'm loving every moment of this monumental beating. When I finish you, I'll put your head with my other trophies!"

When he went to end everything for her, he felt a strong hand grab his foot surprising him, "What? You still continue to fight?"  
Spitting out a mouthful of blood when she stood up on her shaky feet, she nearly growled her next words "I will win for my father!"  
"Win? You? What, are you going to tickle me until I fall?!"  
"If necessary, I will do just that!" Virgil gives her a punch, which promptly is matched by her arm.

Andrea gives a backflip, taking away the spear of her opponent, who quickly sinks to the floor, then gives him a sharp blow on his right ankle. She was disappointed when he didn't fall.

Dodging his punch with splits and jumps, Virgil continues to rise very quickly and leaves no time for Andrea to get up. She feels the air from the force of his attacks and rools to the opposite side, avoiding Virgil's hits and rising very quickly.

Slowly he stands behind her, putting an arm around her neck in an attempt to strangle her. Andrea feels the pressure on her neck then decides to act right away, simulating a fall which pulls them both down. Now wrestling with him on the floor, he received punches to the stomach before she provides him with a palm to the face, breaking one of his tusks

Ven looks at Andrea's form, becoming more relieved. "I had feared the worst, Father. I had never seen this side of Andrea before… "  
Alast'Air replies, hitting the shoulder of his son, "She really is the daughter of my old friend Vic'Tor."

The fight is at its peak, and Andrea is at an advantage. Virgil did not know what to do to stop it, so decided to catch her off guard trying to give her another punch only this time with his gauntlets. The daughter of Vic'Tor done a back flip, avoiding the lethal weapon then gives him one more big punch to the face. Virgil hit the ground helpless.  
Alast'Air just sat there, satisfied.  
She stood up beside his lifeless form, "Now I shut you up, sucker! Think twice before you mess with me from now on!" Then she left the ring.

"Thanks Dad, for everything!" Her words were quiet as she looked up. With those last words, she lost consciousness, falling to the ground due to fatigue. When one of the Predators spots her on the ground, he rushes to help her. He called Ven-Ahn, who was by her side in a matter of seconds and holding her. Now all she needed was a trip to the medical area of the ship.


	7. Furrball: FOUND!

**Note**: People like my fanfiction! I'm so happy! Most people stopped reading when they saw it was a human paired up with a Predator of all things so seeing that there are people still reading it makes me so happy. Thanks for reading it! This was to be the last chapter but everyone loved it so much, I had to continue! So this fanfic will be a long one… Or, at least…as long as I can get it to be. This chapter is short, though. If anyone sees any mistakes, tell meee!

Same as before, I don't own Predator.

Don't like, don't read.

-Smooches everyone-

* * *

The Yautja just couldn't get over the sight before him. Andrea had been carried back from the medical area and took a warm bath. Afterwards, she collapsed on his bed area and was asleep before she could do anything else.

She hadn't even bothered to put any clothes on. Ven-Ahn knew she was freezing. Her body was very different from theirs. Even though she was a hybrid she was still human, a very skinny and petite human with thin blood. He pulled a thick fur blanket over her body and made sure she was warm before he turned around to leave the room.

Surprisingly, he felt her smaller cold hand reach out and grab his arm, "Don't go."

Ven nodded and lay down beside her, wrapping his strong arms around her to keep her warm.

After her body temperature was at a comfortable number that wasn't threatening in anyway, he slowly stood up and walked out.

"Ven!" Two voices called at the same time before he was nearly tackled to the ground. The twins were right beside of him asking about Andrea, "Is she okay?!"

"We were scared that Virgil would kill her!"

"Thankfully, he didn't!"

Ven-Ahn laughed, "She's fine. Let her rest in peace."

"That's what humans say-!"

"-When someone dies!"

"Don't say that"

"She's not dead!"

He put the palm of his hand against his forehead and continued on his way.

The first thing Andrea noticed was that she was warm and very comfortable. She had almost forgotten where she was until she saw the huge fluffy bed with various furs on it.

"'Drea."

"Hm?" She turned and saw Ven-Ahn with something she wasn't quite sure as to what it was. "What have you got?"

"Eat it," He handed it to her; "You haven't eaten anything in a very long while."

The Yautja debated if he should tell her what it was she was eating but did not know how she would react. Served like this it looked like any other type of meat so she wouldn't ask what it was, he hoped. Eventually, she would notice the time passing by and her not aging a bit.

Eating the flesh of a Yautja would keep someone alive for the longest time as long as they ate more of it every now and then.

Relief filled him when she finished and sighed a bit. He had to ask, "What's the matter?"

"I don't- Ah!" She squealed when a familiar black critter jumped in her lap, "Salem! Where have you been?!"

"I went through hell and back trying to convince the others that he wasn't food."

"Oh, my baby!" She cuddled the cat, which looked as if it had been scared nearly to death. His little green eyes were wide.

It was pretty obvious that the cat had decided on it's on to never leave this room.

"Ya'll are going to give my kitty a heart attack."

"Sorry." Ven looked at the big fluff of black fur on her lap, twitching one of his mandibles which made the cat cover its eyes with its paws. "To be a hunter, you scare very easily." He said to the cat.

The door was thrown open. The twins had run in with their arms flailing and voices nearly screaming.

"Where's the black thing!"

"We want to see it!"

Andrea closed her eyes, expecting someone to crack a 'that's what she said' joke but it never came. Those jokes were tossed out every day on Earth where she worked.

Ven-Ahn looked down and saw the cat was no longer in Andrea's lap but on the other side of the room on top of one of his giant trophies.

"It's fluffy!"

"Can we touch it?"

"Uh… I wouldn't…"

Salem hissed at the two trying to reach for him and swiped one with his claws which caused them both to lose interest very fast.

"He's no fun at all."

"Your fuzzy thing is mean!"

Andrea put a hand to her head, "His name is Salem!" Then she flopped backwards on the bed. It took forever for the two to finally leave. After they left, Ven quickly locked the door and Salem felt safe enough to jump down and pad into the other room that served as a bathing sort of area.

The two had been branded as mates and Andrea had been wanting to get some alone time with Ven-Ahn. No, he wasn't human. Yes, his appearance scared her just a bit at first but she seemed used to it now. So many people back home on Earth would shun her for being into an alien but she could've cared less at the moment. She loved it here and she loved being around everyone, except Virgil. He's too much of a douche like the cops were back home on Earth.

Andrea's hand reached up and gently tugged at one of the Yautja's dreads to get his attention before leaning up and giving him a kiss and wrapping her arms around him. No one else really heard from the two for the rest of what Andrea considered night.


	8. Surprises

A few weeks went by and Virgil had gone on a hunt which made Andrea feel a bit more comfortable. The human was walking with Sa'anne back to her room area, Salem in her arms. The cat had become used to Sa'anne and Ven-Ahn.

"I tried telling him to it'd make him feel better since… 'Drea?"

Andrea had stopped walking and put a hand to her head.

"What's wrong?"

"I think… I'm going to be sick!" She handed Salem to Sa'anne and ran into her and Ven-Ahn's quarters, straight to the washroom.

Sa'anne ran in after her, putting Salem down on the floor. The cat took his paw and padded at the door until it clicked; giving the confirmation that it was completely closed then ran to his special little area he had claimed as his on top of Ven-Ahn's trophy area.

Back in the bathroom area, Andrea was vomiting horribly with Sa'anne behind her stroking her hair and rubbing her back. "'Drea, what have you gotten into?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary…" The human coughed a bit and lay down on the cool floor, "It's hot all of a sudden. I hope I'm not getting sick…"

"Is the translator we put in your skull making you not feel well?" The Yautja sat down beside her. She put a hand on the human's forehead and her eyes opened wide, "Wait! Have you and Ven-Ahn performed any mating rituals?"

Her choice of words made her chuckle, "Yes, plenty of times since I kicked Virgil's." Then she realized what the other was thinking, "Oh my God, wait… Biology wouldn't agree with that, would it?"

"I'm not sure." She picked her up in her arms as if she were light as a feather and took her to the medical area on the ship.

Later, Ven-Ahn went back to his living area and saw his mate lying in bed with the blankets of fur over her and Salem lying above her head grooming his fur. She wasn't usually in bed at this time. "'Drea, are you not well?"

"I'm okay, love." She smiled and pulled him down next to her. Salem became still with wide eyes when the yautja moved closer to him and Andrea then seemed to relax after he realized he wouldn't hurt him. The human just giggled at Ven's expression to the cat. The kiss she placed on his head was gentle and her hands over his face were making him stare into her eyes, "Guess what."

"What?"

"You're going to be a father."

"What? How?"

"Well, when a male and a female-"

"No, I mean… Is it going to hurt you? Will you be alright?"

"I'm sure I will be."

They embraced each other for a while, speaking of names and guessing as to what the gender would be.

"I don't admit things like this very often but I'm afraid, not for me but the child." Andrea whispered, "What if he isn't healthy?"

Ven ran a claw down her cheek in an attempt to comfort her, "You know the gender?"

Andrea never had many females in the family, she was sure it would end up being a boy, "Yes, I'm sure."

"Then we should name him."

She smiled and put a hand on her lower belly that was still flat. She was silent for a moment until she answered, "Hunter. His name will be Hunter."


End file.
